


Its Nothing, He's No One

by scxlias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is greeted by yelling as he approaches his house.</p><p>He has a moment of blind panic where he worries its his step-dad fighting with his mother, because no, he’s not… Justin is a good man. Not like….</p><p>“Mark.” His mother’s voice is deadly calm, and no, no, no. No, it can’t be. He can’t be back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got on Tumblr. This one deals with Liam's biological father having been abusive before his parents got divorced, so be careful when reading.

Liam is greeted by yelling as he approaches his house.

He has a moment of blind panic where he worries its his step-dad fighting with his mother, because no, he’s not… Justin is a good man. Not like….

“Mark.” His mother’s voice is deadly calm, but Liam can smell her fear even from outside, where he’s waiting on the porch. “I told you I want you out of my house.”

And no, no, no. No, it can’t be. He can’t be back.

“Liam’s my son too. Tell me where he is. I want to see my son.”

Liam freezes, hand halfway to the doorknob. He knows Justin doesn’t get off work for another two hours, and he can’t leave his mother alone in there with his father.

But another part of Liam, the part of him that made him hallucinate berserkers and worry he’d lose control, the part of him ruled by fear, that part tells him to run. It tells him to turn tail and head for Scott’s house, for the safety of his alpha.

“The kid gets expelled, pitches a fit like a fucking toddler and destroys a car like a fucking monster and no one tells me? I have a right to know these things Emily!”

That’s the last straw. Liam rips the door open, throwing his bag to the side and storming into the kitchen. His mother’s hands are shaking as she stares Mark down across the kitchen. Her eyes go wide as Liam enters the house.

“You need to leave,” Liam says, and his voice is barely human. He has his hands balled into fists, claws digging into his palms, and he knows his eyes are about to start flashing but at this point he doesn’t care. He wants to do that. To shift and scare the everliving shit out of this asshole. But he can’t do that to his mother. “You have no right to see me or say those things about me.”

Mark’s smile is cold as he turns his attention to Liam. Liam doesn’t miss the way his hands curl slowly into fists to match Liam’s. He wishes that just that action didn’t make him flinch. It does. “Look at you, kid. All big and tough now.” Mark’s tone is mocking, and Liam can’t help the growl that rumbles through his chest.

“I don’t care why you’re here,” Liam says in a low voice, barely able to contain the rage buzzing through his veins. “But you need to leave.” He has a moment of confidence, and he steps forward, placing himself between Mark and his mother. “And if you don’t, the sheriff is my friend’s father. He won’t mind paying a visit.” Liam doesn’t know where the words come from, doesn’t know how he can find the courage to say them when his entire body is trembling in fear and anger, but he’s glad he says them.

Mark’s smile falters for a split second and he holds his hands up with a mockingly apologetic expression. “Oh, alright kid. Nice move. I’ll go. But don’t think this is the last you’re gonna see of me. I’m your father. You can’t hide from me.” And then he’s gone.

Liam’s mother lets out a choked sob that Liam can tell she tried to hide from him. Liam takes deep breaths and calms himself quickly, so he can turn around and wrap his mother in a tight hug as she holds a hand over her mouth as though she can hold in her sobs.

They stay that way for a long time, with his mother holding him tightly until she can breathe right again. Liam has to wipe away his own tears when she pulls back.

“l want you to go pack a bag and go, okay? I don’t want you here if he can… Just go pack a bag. I’ll call Mason’s mother. She’ll understand. You can stay with them for the week. I don’t want you to be alone if he’s back.” And right. Of course this week had to be the week his parents are going away for a conference for Justin.

Liam doesn’t bother arguing. He darts upstairs and does as his mother asked, listening to her frantic conversation with Mrs. Hewitt.

When he comes back downstairs, his mother’s face is red and her eyes are puffy and shining like she’s been crying. “Okay,” she says and tries to dry her eyes discreetly. “The Hewitts are waiting for you, okay? Let me just get my keys and I can…”

Liam steps forward and takes his mother’s shaking hands in his own. “I’ll walk mom. It’s only a block. Eleven houses exactly. We know that. Don’t worry, I’ll call when I get there and every night while you guys are gone. And if worst comes to worst, I’ll call Stiles and I can go down to the station and talk to his dad, right?” Liam tries and fails for a smile. “I’ll be okay mom.”

“I should stay home. I shouldn’t be going on this stupid trip when he’s–”

“Mom. This is important to Justin. Just go. I’ll call every night. I’ll be okay with Mason and his family. I’ll be okay. I’m gonna go now. I love you.” Liam steps closer and hugs his mother tightly. She hugs him back just as tightly.

“I love you too, Li. Be safe, okay? Justin and I will only be two hours away if something happens. I love you.”

Liam gives her a small smile, and heads for the front door.

He runs the whole way to Mason’s without stopping.

~*~

Everything goes well for the first few days. Liam calls his mother every night to assure her he’s okay and Mason makes jokes to lighten the mood. Liam’s still freaked out beyond all belief, but his father hasn’t made an appearance in three days, so he’s at least not in a constant panic.

He knows Mason can tell he’s worried, but Mason knows what’s going on, knows why his parents got divorced, knew Liam before his bruises instantly healed themselves. He figures no one else notices, that they’re all too busy with teaching Hayden control to notice the way he throws nervous glances over his shoulder every few minutes, or that he takes too long pauses to listen outside before leaving any building.

Liam’s thinking he’ll get through the rest of the week just the same when Malia corners him at school.

“You smell worried. What’s wrong with you? You’ve reeked of it for the last few days.” Her face is scrunched up in concern, but she’s got him backed against a locker and he’s starting to shake. “Its getting worse right now. Why?”

He flinches when she pulls back a little and drops her hands in fists at her sides. “Its nothing.” Liam knows she can hear his heart skip a beat over those words. “I’m fine. Just a little stressed about everything. Its nothing.”

Malia huffs out an irritated sigh and furrows her eyebrows. Her hands tighten where they hang at her sides. Liam flinches again and she takes a step back and lets her hands relax. Liam can feel his entire body relax with them.

“Liam. Are you okay?” And Liam can hear the fear in her voice, fear for him.

“Fine. I’ll see you at Scott’s tonight.” And he takes off down the hall. Malia doesn’t follow.

When Liam walks out of school that afternoon to meet Mason at Mrs. Hewitt’s car, he can see his dad on the other side of the parking lot.

He runs to the car, slams the door, locks it and tells Mrs. Hewitt to drive.

~*~

When Liam heads to Scott’s house with Mason for the pack meeting that night, he’s jumping at every sound and throwing glances over his shoulder every few feet.

He drops onto the floor at Hayden’s feet and leans his head against her knee, inhaling deeply. He’s been able to take comfort in her scent lately, and he’s glad for the calming effect it has on him right now, because Malia’s watching him with confusion and concern written in her expression.

Liam misses when she leans over and whispers something to Scott.

They talk about the rogue omega that’s been running around town for the past few weeks before deciding to put on a movie. Liam’s phone rings halfway through and he realizes he forgot to call his mother.

He darts out of the room to answer the call.

“Liam?” His mother’s worried voice comes through as soon as he picks up.

“Hey Mom. I’m sorry. I forgot to call. I’m okay. Everything’s… Well… Mark showed up at school today. He was waiting in the parking lot when I came out of the building. He didn’t get anywhere near me before I got to Mrs. Hewitt’s car, but he was still there.“ Liam takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “I’m fine though Mom. I promise.”

They talk for a few more minutes before Liam convinces his mother that he really is okay and hangs up, returning to the living room and the pack.

When he enters the room, Malia pauses the movie.

Scott looks to Liam with worry written in the lines of his face. “Liam, who’s Mark?”

Liam can feel the color drain from his face. He shakes his head and takes his place at Hayden’s feet again. “He’s no one. Why were you listening to my phone conversation?”

Scott ducks his head. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have but… Malia was worried about you, and your heart sped up when you left the room. What’s going on?”

Hayden takes the hand she had been running through Liam’s hair and places it on his shoulder, leaning forward so she can look at him. Liam looks to Mason for help, but his friend just shakes his head helplessly.

“Its nothing. He’s no one.” Liam repeats, and he raises his eyebrows at Mason.

“Liam, we’re your pack. You can tell us anything.” Scott says.

When Liam shakes his head and sinks down against the couch, everyone starts talking all at once.

Scott is trying to quiet everyone down, Kira and Lydia are asking if he’s okay, Stiles is rambling as usual, Malia is commenting on his scent, Mason is telling them to stop asking Liam about it and Hayden is telling him that he’s worrying them all and Liam just can’t take it any more.

“He’s my dad!” Liam screams, eyes flaring gold. Everyone quiets instantly. All eyes are on him, and he can’t stand to look at any of them. He ducks his head and closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. “Mark is my biological father.”

Scott gets up from where he was sitting and crouches in front of Liam. “Liam. Why don’t you want to see him? Is everything okay?”

Liam opens and closes his mouth a few times and looks to Mason before he looks at Scott. “He… Its why they got divorced… He was… He didn’t… I don’t… Mason.” Liam pleads, looking to his friend, tears shining in his eyes.

Mason nods and finishes Liam’s explanation for him. “Mark hasn’t been around for the past few years because… Okay, well, when Liam started having episodes, Mark started getting bad too.” Mason says quietly and Liam wraps his arms around himself.

“He was abusive,” Liam whispers, voice impossibly quiet. “He used to get mad at me whenever I’d have an outburst and at first he’d just yell, and then he started getting physical with me and yelling at mom…. She used to send me to Mason’s for weekends a lot so I wouldn’t be around him.”

Mason moves to take a seat next to Liam and wrap an arm around his shoulders. “Emily, uh, Liam’s mom, she kicked him out when he hit Liam hard enough to give him a black eye among other things. He hasn’t been back since then.”

“But he just found out I got expelled and why and he’s back now.” Liam has to scrub at his cheeks with the back of his hand to get rid of the tears running down his face. “He showed up at my house on Friday while my mom was home alone and he was yelling when I got there, all about how I’m a monster and how I pitched a fit like toddler and he wanted to see me…. I almost wolfed out on him when I went inside. I was… I was scared for my mom, I had to threaten to call Stiles’ dad to get him to leave. I didn’t want to tell you guys cause I didn’t want to… I don’t know. Hayden’s more important right now. And I didn’t want to look… I didn’t want to seem weak.”

Scott’s eyes are red when Liam looks up and he has to stop himself from flinching. “Liam, he’s not going to lay a hand on you ever again. You’re not weak for being worried about Mark being back. You’re not what he says you are. You’re not a monster. And I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide things from us. You don’t have to tell us everything, but you don’t have to hide things from us.”

Liam opens his mouth to speak and suddenly feels like he can’t breathe. “I didn’t mean to… I don’t… Mason,” he turns and buries his face in his friend’s shoulder, gasping. “Mase, I can’t breathe.”

Liam can hear Mason’s heart drop, but he doesn’t hesitate in moving in front of Liam, pushing Scott back and taking Hayden’s hand off of Liam’s shoulder. He takes Liam’s hand and holds it tightly, resting Liam’s first two fingers over his pulse in his wrist.

“Just listen to it Li, listen to my heart. Breathe with me.” He doesn’t say anything else, just lets Liam listen to his heart and his steady breathing and Liam’s glad. The rest of the pack is dead silent.

It takes a long time for Liam to calm down and when he does, he reaches out for Mason and pulls him close, still gripping his hand tightly, still resting his fingers on Mason’s pulse, like he needs to feel it to know this is real.

When Liam lets out a broken sob into Mason’s shoulder, Hayden slides off the couch next to him and when Mason nods, she wraps her arm around Liam’s shoulders. Scott takes a place Liam’s other side and mimics Hayden’s action.

Liam starts muttering something rapidly, over and over again.

It takes even Scott almost five minutes to realize Liam’s repeating the words “I’m sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has the same warnings as the past chapter, but with a bit more talk of/description of abuse.

Liam goes home the day his mother and Justin return from the conference. He’s waiting in the house when they get back, and his mother makes a beeline for him, pulling him into a tight hug. She mutters all about how worried she was, and Liam hugs her back and assures her he’s fine and that nothing happened.

He doesn’t mention the fact that he had to explain to his pack who Mark was, and why he can’t be around his own father.

He doesn’t mention the panic attack that had taken Mason nearly fifteen minutes to bring him out of.

He doesn’t mention that he had had to stay at Scott’s that night, the whole pack curled protectively around him, just so he could sleep.

He doesn’t mention that he’d seen Mark twice since that day.

He hugs his mother and lies through his teeth and tells her everything is absolutely fine.

And for a few days, everything is.

And then four days later, Mark comes knocking at their door.

Liam can tell who it is the second he sets foot in their yard. A chill rushes down his spine and he’s hit with a feeling so wrong he wants to vomit. Justin gets up to answer the door and Liam wants to roar when Mark shoves his way into the house, screaming about Liam avoiding him.

Mark slams the door behind him, poking a finger into Justin’s chest and forcing him back into the living room where Liam and his mother are. He’s still screaming when he bursts in, and Liam’s mother jumps up, backing away from the two men.

Justin takes up a protective stance in front of Liam’s mother and Mark turns his attention to Liam. “You little piece of shit, running away from me every time I came to talk to you.” Every time Mark opens his mouth, the smell of alcohol gets stronger. It makes Liam feel sick. “You know, all I wanted was to talk to you. But you just had to go and be a little brat, you fucking monster.”

Liam snaps at that comment, stepping closer to Mark, even though his human side was screaming to back down, submit and everything would be better, he’d go easier if you just gave in. But Liam’s wolf was seething now. Mark had shoved his way into the house, into Liam’s territory, and yelled at Justin, and frightened his mother and Liam couldn’t hold back the rage boiling up inside him.

Hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, Liam speaks, careful not to tip his head back to look up at Mark, his wolf refusing to even give the appearance of submission.

“You don’t get to say those things about me.” Liam’s voice is even, even though his body is trembling, in rage and fear. He can feel Justin and his mother tense behind him, Justin stepping towards him, but he keeps speaking. “I told you to leave last time you were here. You don’t get to be here. You don’t get to talk about me that way. You need to leave.” As he speaks, Liam’s voice slowly gets more animalistic and he prays that his mother doesn’t notice.

“I don’t get to?” Mark taunts, taking a step forward. Justin steps closer too. Liam hears his mother pick up a phone. “I get to do whatever I want. I’m your father, kid.” Liam feels Justin tense even more.

“No you’re not.” Liam says, words barely more than a growl. “You’re not my–” Liam’s words are cut off when Mark swings, his fist connecting with Liam’s jaw.

Liam stumbles, crashing to his knees. He has to catch himself with one hand to stop himself from planting his face into the floor.

He vaguely registers Justin yelling at Mark, trying to push the other man back towards the door, and his mother’s muffled shout.

Red bleeds into his vision, and Liam lets his wolf take control.

He gets to his feet, pushing his way in between Justin and Mark, taking a defensive position between his biological father and his real father.

“Get. Out.” His words are a growl, and he knows his eyes are flashing.

“You don’t… what the fuck is wrong with your eyes?” Mark mutters, taking a step closer. Behind Liam, both his mother and Justin freeze, his mother halfway through dialing 911.

“You’re the one who called me a monster, Mark.” Liam growls, the words rumbling through his chest menacingly, only loud enough for Mark to hear.

“What the fuck are you?”

Liam roars in place of an answer, letting himself shift fully, fangs dropping and claws growing. Mark shouts in surprise, stumbling back a few steps.

Liam thrusts out a clawed hand, shoving Mark back towards the door. “Get out, and don’t come back.”

When Mark just stands there, dumbfounded, staring.

Liam roars again, louder this time, and snarls at Mark.

Mark scrambles for the doorknob and takes off. Liam waits until he can’t hear the car engine anymore before he returns to the living room and his mother and Justin.

“Are you okay?” Liam asks, and when he hears his words slurred by fangs, he realizes–too late–that he hasn’t shifted back yet, and that he just roared at Mark twice in front of his parents. His mother has tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth and Justin is staring, eyes wide, and Liam’s mind unhelpfully flashes back to when they found out about what he’d done to his coach’s car.

He takes a step back and shifts slowly, holding his hands up. The numbers 9-1-1 are still lit up on the small screen of the phone when his mother drops it.

His eyes are the last thing to go and when they do, Liam can hear her let out a choked sob.

“Mom, I’m sorry,” Liam pleads, as Justin wraps an arm around her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I didn’t… I’m sorry. Please, I’m sorry.”

His mother just shakes her head. Justin furrows his brow and Liam can feel the confusion and even worse, the fear rolling off of them both in waves as he asks, “Liam, what are you?”

Liam can barely even hear his own words when he whispers, “I’m a werewolf.”

His mother makes a distressed noise and closes her eyes. Justin continues to stare. Liam whispers, “I’m sorry,” and takes off out the front door.

He tries to ignore the tears tracing lines down his cheeks.

He fails.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, be careful while reading. This chapter contains a panic attack.

Liam makes it to the preserve before the situation crashes down on him and he starts hyperventilating.

He wolfed out in front of his parents.

He’d roared at Mark.

Mark was going to be so mad. Shit, he was going to be so mad at him. He’d get over his shock and he’d come find Liam and he’d hurt him and Liam wouldn’t be able to do anything because he couldn’t wolf out on him again, had to fight being the monster he so obviously is. But Mark’s going to find him and he’s not going to be able to do anything and suddenly Liam can’t breathe and the world is spinning around him and he’s stumbling through the trees now instead of running, hardly able to figure out where he’s going until there’s no ground under his foot when he takes his next step and he’s tumbling down a hill.

He rolls until he hits a tree, hard, and hears the harsh sound of bone breaking, pain lancing up his arm as he tries to move his now broken wrist.

The frustrated scream he lets out is only halfway human.

He still feels like he can’t breathe.

It take him almost half an hour to feel like he can breathe again.

Once he’s calmed down and his head isn’t swimming and his wrist is healed, he straightens himself out against the tree he’d crashed into and tries not to panic again as he tries to figure out what the hell to do.

His phone buzzes then and he pulls it from his pocket with shaking hands to reveal a new text from Scott along with 16 missed ones from his mother and Justin, and 7 missed calls.

**[from: Scott, 2:36 p.m.] Liam, what’s going on? Your step dad just called asking if I’d seen you. Let me know that you’re okay, pup.**

The nickname makes Liam whine, a high pitched pathetic noise that makes him want to hit something just so he doesn’t feel so weak.

He has to push back the rush of anger that threatens to wash over him and cloud his human thoughts.

He’s not a monster, he can’t be….

**[to: Scott, 2:43 p.m.] Can I come over? Please? Something happened. I need to talk to you. ******

******[to: Scott, 2:44 p.m.] Mark came by and something happened. Please Scott. ******** **

**********[from: Scott, 2:45 p.m.] Come over. ******** ** ** **

Liam doesn’t even take the time to respond, just pushes himself up from the ground and takes off running towards Scott’s house, stumbling on his shaking legs occasionally. 

He sags against the doorframe when he gets there, knocking on the door twice and then gripping the doorframe to support himself. 

Scott is at the door seconds later, pulling Liam into a tight hug. Liam sinks into the touch with a quiet whimper, gripping Scott’s shirt like his life depends on it. 

“Scott, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, but Mark he showed up and he was pushing Justin and he was yelling and he hit me and I–” 

“He what?” Scott asks, pulling back to look at Liam. “He hit you?” Liam nods once. “What happened?” Scott growls. 

“He was yelling, and I told him he didn’t have the right to say what he was saying about me, that he’s not my real father and he hit me in the face and I… I…” Liam’s voice breaks and he gasps for a moment before pulling himself together enough to get out the words, “I wolfed out. I roared at him, right in front of my parents.” 

Scott’s eyes widen. “Oh Liam…” 

“I didn’t mean to Scott, I swear, I didn’t mean to! I just… I was getting mad and then he hit me and then I… I don’t know. I lost control. I know I shouldn’t have, I should’ve been able to control it, be I was so mad and I’m sorry Scott, I’m so sorry.” Liam still hasn’t let go of Scott’s shirt, the fabric twisted in his fists as though if he lets go, Scott will disappear and he’ll have to deal with the problem all on his own. 

“Liam. Liam, look at me, you’ve gotta calm down or you’re going to panic. That’s not going to help all this. Okay? Okay, good.” 

“Boys?” Melissa’s voice cuts through Liam’s thoughts like a knife and he whines, dropping his gaze to his shoes as Melissa comes down the stairs. “What’s going on?” 

Liam barely registers Scott explaining the situation to his mother. Melissa gasps and Liam whimpers in response, whispering, “I’m sorry.” 

“Mom,” Scott whispers, resting his hands on Liam’s shoulders, “It’s just like what happened when you found out. They’re going to be freaked out.” 

Liam doesn’t miss the way Melissa winces. He’ll have to ask about that later when he can think beyond squashing the panic threatening to rise in his chest and suffocate him. 

“I’ll talk to Justin. They’re probably just confused and worried about you Liam, it’ll be okay.” Melissa reaches out and runs her hand up and down Liam’s back, and he has to resist the urge to whine again. “We’ll give them, and you, some time to calm down and then we’ll go talk to them.” 

Liam shakes his head, his knees wobbling. He stumbles forward a step and ends up with his forehead pressed against Scott’s chest. 

“They’re going to think I’m a monster,” Liam mutters. His entire body is trembling now, his grip on Scott’s shirt tightening. “They looked at me… they…. they looked at me like they did right after… after they found out what I did t-to my coach’s car.” 

Liam sniffs and realizes he’s been crying. Scott shushes him and squeezes his shoulder reassuringly. 

“No, Liam, they’re not going to think that. They’re not going think you’re a monster. You’re not a monster. You’re a werewolf, like me.” 

Liam shakes his head. “They won’t…. they don’t… I just proved everything they’ve ever heard about me.” 

"Liam." 

“I… they know I’m a monster now. They know it now.” 


	4. Chapter 4

It takes a long time for Liam to stop shaking. When he finally does, Scott carefully removes his beta’s hands from where they’re fisted in his shirt. Liam still doesn’t move far from Scott, wanting to maintain some kind of contact with his alpha. His wrist is still sore where it was broken only a short while before, his whole body aches from his constant trembling, and his heart is twisting painfully in his chest knowing that he just made his parents hate him.   
   
They won’t want a monster for a son, Liam knows that for sure. They could barely look at him as it was before. They won’t be able to stomach looking at him now that they know he’s practically an animal.  

“Liam, hey, look at me, pup.” Liam whines at the nickname and looks up, realizes he’s starting to tremble again. “You’re gonna be okay. They’re just shocked. Everything’s gonna be fine. We can go talk to them tomorrow.” He wonders if he voiced his thoughts aloud. He grips Scott’s forearm tightly and nods and prays he didn’t.  

He doesn’t want Scott to think he’s any more pathetic than he’s already appearing.   
   
Melissa rubs a hand over his back gently, letting the hand come to rest on his shoulder. “Come on sweetheart. Let’s get you something to eat, we were just setting out dinner when your parents called.” Liam whimpers at that, because of course he interrupted their dinner. “None of that now. Come on.” Her hand stays firmly on his shoulder as she guides him to the small table in the kitchen, Scott laying out an extra place setting as Liam sits.   
   
Its so normal compared to the rest of the day, to the rest of Liam’s goddamn life, it almost makes him want to scream. He doesn’t and the meal passes quickly and painfully awkwardly. Liam can barely stomach anything and he feels like Scott and Melissa watch him the whole time.  As Scott’s clearing the dishes away and putting leftovers into Tupperware, Melissa pulls out her phone and stands.   
   
“Liam, I’m going to call your parents and tell them you’re safe and that you’re staying here with us for the night. I’ll let them know you’ll be back with Scott tomorrow to talk to them, okay?” Liam nods numbly and stands to help Scott do the dishes.   
   
He focuses his hearing away from Melissa’s phone conversation when he hears “Has he done that… that thing again? Is that normal? How long has he been like that? What’s wrong with him?”   
   
He feels like he might be sick.   
   
Scott ushers him from the kitchen before he gets the chance to even offer help and nudges him up the stairs to his room. “I’ve got some old stuff that’s a little small on me. Should fit you alright for you to sleep in, okay?” Scott offers and Liam can’t help it.   
   
He lets out a sound near a scream and takes a swing at the nearest wall. His fist never connects though, because Scott’s right there, catching Liam’s wrist in a strong grip, eyes flashing red, asking what’s wrong, what happened and this time its tears Liam can’t help.  “They think something’s wrong with me. They think I’m not normal,” Liam says quietly, broken.  And Scott smiles.   
   
“Well we’re not. We’re not normal Liam. We’re werewolves. We’re not normal, but that doesn’t mean that what we are isn’t okay. Come sit down, kid.”   
   
Liam half groans at that nickname, mumbling, “I’m only two years younger than you.”  
   
Scott’s smile widens at that and he pats the bed next to him as he sits down, finally releasing Liam’s wrist. “Look, Liam,” he says quietly. “Its hard, when people first find out about all this. Its hard to process sometimes. Not everyone’s as into it as Mason and Stiles were when they found out, you know.” He sighs deeply and rubs the back of his neck. “When my mom found out, it was… well it was terrible timing, you remember how I told you about that time a crazy guy held us hostage at the police station? Yeah. She saw me shift for the first time that night. She didn’t talk to me for a week because she was scared. I’d been acting up and doing weird things and I’d had somebody get a restraining order against me and she’s just seen me get shot, and then that. She was terrified. But not of me. She was scared for me. It just took her a while to process what was happening. And you see how she is now. She’s awesome about the whole werewolf thing.”  
   
Liam lets out a shaky breath and leans his elbows on his knees, placing his head in his hands. “But you weren’t a monster before you got bit.” If he were paying attention, Liam would notice the way Scott’s heart stutter over a couple beats at Liam’s words. “I’ve never been anything but a monster. I just have the supernatural powers to go along with it now.”   
   
“Shut up.”   
   
Liam startles at the new voice in the room, jerking upright to stare in the doorway. Mason’s standing there, arms crossed over his chest, brows drawn together angrily. He steps into the room and places himself in front of Liam and looks at him like he wants to hit him. Liam wishes that look didn’t make him flinch.  

Mason sighs and softens his gaze at that, his hands uncurling from their fists. “Liam,” he says, less forceful than his first words, “Liam, you’re not a monster. You’ve _never_ been a monster. Yeah, you’ve fucked up. You fucked up worse than some, but you’re not a monster. No one thinks you are. You can’t help your IED. You can’t help what you are, man. Just… You know what, push over. Make room.” Mason shoves his way onto the bed, causing the three of them to topple onto their backs, lying in a tangle of limbs on the mattress. Scott hauls them all fully onto the bed, wrapping himself protectively around the two younger boys. Liam doesn’t protest, taking comfort in being with his pack.

“Thanks for coming Mason,” Scott says quietly as he adjusts them all into a more comfortable position.   
   
Mason simply grins. “Dude, Liam had us all worried sick. Soon as you said he was here, there’s no way I wasn’t coming over.”  

Liam’s wolf preens at the way Mason talks about him. Like he’s something important. Something worth worrying about. Like he’s not a monster. He rumbles happily in response, and Scott clamps a hand over the back of Liam’s neck gently.   
   
“You see? Everyone was worried about you Li. No one thinks you’re a monster. Your parents are just confused and worried about you,” Scott says softly, rubbing his thumb against the side of Liam’s neck, subconsciously scent marking his beta, wolf wanting now more than ever to reinforce the pack bond.   
   
Mason nods in agreement, crawling over Scott and Liam so he’s at Liam’s back, curling around his best friend. “He’s right. You scared the shit out of all of us, man. And Justin and Emily never once mentioned you being a monster when they called me. They just wanted to know you were okay.”   
   
Liam almost whines again, probably does as Scott and Mason whisper reassuring things to him.

Melissa finds them like that, all three boys asleep and squished onto Scott’s bed, tangled together, Liam wrapped protectively between his best friend and his alpha, when she comes up to check on them an hour later.

At the sound of the door squeaking, Scott lifts his head, red eyes zeroing in on his mother in the doorway. She smiles softly at him and turns out the light they’d left on. Scott smiles back, lets his eyes fade back to brown and is asleep again before Melissa’s out of the room.

~*~

The next morning they all wake with stiff necks and pins and needles in their arms, but they all feel more rested than they have in a long time. Scott rolls out of bed, wiggling the arm that had wound up stuck under Liam’s head to get some feeling back into it, and gently prods the younger two awake, luring them out of bed with the promise of breakfast.

He digs around in the kitchen, finds the ingredients he needs and starts making pancakes, laughing quietly when he hears stomachs growling behind him.

Liam sags into his chair when he gets into the kitchen, the only thing louder than his growling stomach his racing heartbeat, nerves strung out with the thought that he has to face his parents today.

Mason and Scott talk as Scott cooks and their words fall on deaf ears. Liam draws back into the darkest parts of himself, the parts that are telling him his parents hate him now, and he tunes out what’s going on around him, until Scott’s in his face, calling his name.

Liam shakes his head and looks at Scott, forcing his vision to refocus. He blinks a few times before realizing Scott asked him a question. “What?”

“I asked if you’re okay, pup. You’re spacing out on me.” When Liam just shrugs and gives a half nod, Scott sighs, placing a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “I know its scary, thinking about explaining this to your parents. It is. I know how it is. But nothing bad’s gonna happen, okay? Not while I’m there. Now eat, if you can, and get ready. Mason brought you some clothes. We’re gonna head over soon.”

Liam whimpers at that thought but nods anyway, giving Scott a half smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. He lets Mason lead him upstairs while Scott cleans up the dishes, going through the motions of getting ready, focusing on Mason’s steady heartbeat and trying not to panic as thoughts of Mark and the disaster he created yesterday seep into the front of his mind.

He shakes his head forcefully and takes a deep breath, willing away the golden eyes he hadn’t realized he’d let out and stepping out of the bathroom to face Mason again, trying for a smile and failing. 

Mason smiles back anyway and slings his arm around Liam's shoulders, squeezing reassuringly as he guides his best friend back downstairs. Scott's waiting for them, pulling on his coat and holding up keys for them to see. 

"Mom's letting me take the car. Come on. You ready to go Liam?" 

No. No he's not. Not even close. He wants to go back upstairs and curl up in Scott's bed and drown himself in his Alpha's scent and just stay there forever. He's not ready to go see his parents. Not ready to see their looks of horror and disgust directed at him. 

He's not ready to see them look at him like they looked at Mark. 

"Yeah, let's go," he says, voice only shaking slightly. Scott and Mason say nothing and he's grateful. 

The ride passes in silence, the radio playing, the background static buzzing in Liam's ears. He pays more attention to the static than the music. 

His chest feels too tight when Scott pulls up to his house and he feels like he might throw up. Mason grabs his hand for a second before they're all climbing out of the car, and Liam just feels even more sick when he hears his parents inside, their heart beats spiking when they hear the car doors slam. 

_This is a bad idea_ , his gut tells him.

"This is a good thing," Scott tells him. 

_Nothing good is going to come out of this_ , his wolf rumbles at him. 

"Trust me, lots of good will come from this," Scott smiles gently at him.

_Turn around, they don't want you here anymore_ , his traitorous mind whispers.

"They're just worried. They still love you," Scott's too cheery voice whispers.

Liam's about to turn tail and run when the door opens and Justin's standing there, his face running through a serious of emotions that Liam's too strung out to try to figure out. 

His wolf unhelpfully zeroes in on the scent of fear emanating from his step father, and the same scent coming from his mother deeper in the house. He whines and half hides himself behind Scott.

"Come on in boys," Justin says, holding the door open, eyeing Liam warily. 

Liam whimpers as he enters the living room, sitting on the couch across from his mother and trying to make himself appear as small as possible. Scott sits next to him and twists so that his mom can't see, flashing his eyes briefly and placing a hand on Liam's knee. He calms slightly at that, but still feels about ready to crawl out of his skin. 

Justin's walking into the room behind Mason, Mason sitting on Scott's other side, when Liam's mother bursts out, "What the hell is wrong with Liam?"

The words make Scott wince and Liam flinch. 

"There's nothing wrong with me," Liam whispers, curling in on himself. 

Scott sighs and squeezes Liam's knee before leaning forward, holding his hands out in front of him. 

"Dr. Geyer, Mrs. Dunbar," Scott starts, "There's nothing wrong with Liam." He takes a deep breath and stands, moves around the couch, stepping away from all of the others. "Okay, look. I'm going to show you something, and then I'm going to explain a lot of things that are probably going to be hard to believe. But it'll answer a lot of the questions you probably have about what's going on."

Without missing another beat Scott drops his head, closes his eyes and shifts, a quiet growling rumbling through his chest as he does. 

Liam's mother screams and Liam flinches again, can't bear to look at her or Justin. 

Liam can hear the crunching of bone as Scott shifts back and sits back down, almost drowned out by his mother's heavy breathing. "What the hell are you? Is that what Liam is too?" she asks as if he's not even in the room with them. 

Scott nods, face set into a serious expression Liam has noticed him wearing a lot more frequently lately. "Yes, this is what Liam is too. I'm a werewolf, Mrs. Dunbar. I know how that sounds but you just saw me change. You know I'm telling the truth." 

Liam chances a glance up at his parents and thinks he might throw up right then and there. Justin's looking at Scott with a doctor expression on, like he thinks something is wrong with him, and his mom just looks disgusted. 

"Mrs Dunbar, Dr. Geyer, Scott's telling the truth," Mason says, voice quiet, but steady and clear. "We all know how crazy it sounds, but its the truth as impractical as it sounds." 

Scott lets his eyes shift again, Liam can feel it, and speaks more forcefully. "I'm the one who made Liam what he is now. Its not like... something that just happens. There are three kinds of werewolves. Omegas are wolves without a pack, Betas are wolves in a pack and Alphas lead packs." Liam doesn't miss how he conveniently leaves out the part about Alphas imposing their will on others. "I'm an Alpha. I lead the pack. Liam's my Beta."

"So you forced him into this? Is that what this is?" Justin's voice is angry as he takes a step forward. Liam whimpers. 

"Are you forcing my son into something he doesn't want?" His mother's voice is angrier. 

Scott shakes his head frantically, then drops his gaze to the floor. "Please let me explain," Scott tries desperately, "I did... you're right, I can't lie about that. I didn't ask Liam before I bit him. But I didn't have another choice. A creature that's... its called a wendigo. Its like us, but its wrong. It's a monster. One of them grabbed Liam when he was in the hospital after lacrosse tryouts. While I was trying to fight it off, Liam was thrown over the edge of the roof. The wendigo had my arms pinned. I... I had to bite Liam to keep him from falling. It was the only way." 

Liam opens his mouth to say something, wanting to stop Scott, fix the way his voice is slowly becoming more broken. Nothing comes out. 

"I'm sorry. I wish it had worked out some other way. I never wanted to bite someone after I became an Alpha, especially not against their will, not like happened to me. But it did happen, and I'm sorry," Scott says quietly and Liam finally finds his voice.

"I stopped taking my meds almost a year ago, mom," he blurts out. He has no idea why he starts there, but he does, twisting shaking hands together, not daring to look up. "I stopped taking them because they made me too tired to play lacrosse."

"Liam!" his mother and Justin shout at the same time. "You know that's not good for you," she finishes. 

"I know, but I didn't _care_. I just wanted to play. It was the only thing I cared about anymore. And then Scott bit me and I got a lot worse. I was so mad at him for biting me and everything and I hated him for it, but then he found out about the car and he didn't judge me, and he didn't call me a monster. He told me I'm not a monster. I'm a werewolf, like him. And he taught me control. Scott did that. And you've seen it. I'm better now than I ever have been." 

Liam feels like he's on the verge of tears when he finishes, but that's when he finally gets the nerve to look up at his mom and Justin. "Scott was right. I'm not a monster mom. I swear I'm not. I've gotten better and I've learned to control my anger. I'm not a monster." He actually does start crying then, stray tears slipping down his cheeks and his breath hitching over his next words. "I'm not like Mark. I'm not going to be like him, I promise I'm not. I'm not like him, mom. I'm not..." He can't finish his sentence, curling into himself, leaning towards Scott whimpering.

The room goes dead silent except for his mother's quiet gasp and Justin's muttered, "Oh my god." 

Liam's eyes flash gold and his fangs slip out and he can't find the will to hide them away again.

It takes a long time before Liam can breathe right again and when he can he pleads, "Please don't hate me. I'm not gonna be like him." 

His mother shakes her head and stands, hesitating before coming to kneel in front of Liam, taking one of his hands. 

"Oh, honey. Sweetheart, I could never hate you. I don't hate you. I know you're nothing like your father. You're nothing like him. You're so much better. I don't hate you, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." 

And then Liam's slipping away from Scott and onto the floor, holding his mother tightly and muttering things quietly to her. Scott focuses his hearing away. That's when Liam finally shifts back to entirely human.

Justin mouths a thank you to Scott and gives a moment before moving to pull his wife and step-son to their feet, wrapping an arm around Liam's mother and placing a hand on Liam's shoulder. "Thank you for telling us this, Liam. We love you, you know that, kid, right? Nothing changes that." His attention turns to Scott then, and Liam sinks back into the seat next to his Alpha, while his parents sit across from them. "Now I have a few questions." 

"Anything," Scott responds. 

They spend hours there, Scott explaining specifics, Liam and Mason jumping in where they can. There's a lot of glossing over worrying details for his mother and Justin's benefit. 

"You're protecting him, right Scott?" Justin asks, at the end of what must be their third hour sitting there and talking. 

Mason and Scott share a knowing look and Liam hangs his head but its only a momentary pause before Scott nods. "I'm the Alpha, Dr. Geyer. Protecting my pack is the most important thing to me. Of course I'm keeping Liam safe. I'd protect him with my life."

Liam knows he means it. 

He knows Scott's not the only one in the room who feels that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end.   
> This last chapter doesn't really talk about abuse like the others do, but it does reference it vaguely, so be careful.  
> Thanks for reading, and if you want, check me out on Tumblr at ghosthayden.


End file.
